Jiyuu no Tsubasa
by the.heart.crest
Summary: "Es gibt keine Ehre, keinen Stolz, hier wo alles ein Ende nimmt..." - Ein etwas realistischerer, wie pessimistischerer Blick auf die Helden... (Gewalt; Tod; Anspielungen auf Drogenkonsum; )


Es ist ein nahezu erstickendes Gefühl von Übelkeit. Staub und kalte Luft werden in überanstrengte Lungen gepresst.

Die Kehlen sind wund vom Schreien.

Und doch gehen sie weiter.

Jeder Muskel tut ihnen weh; jedes Fleckchen Haut.

Mal um Mal schlucken sie die bittere Galle wieder herunter, befeuchten mit fadem Speichel ihre trockenen Münder.

Mit weißlich hervorstechenden Knöcheln umklammern sie die Zügel, pressen die Fersen in die Flanken der Pferde, auf denen sie reiten.

Staub und Rauch brennt in ihren Nasen. Sie können nicht mehr husten.

„WECHSELT AUF 3D-MANEUVER-GEAR!"

Das Kreischen sticht förmlich in den Trommelfellen. Ein Soldat nach dem anderen schießt die Anker in die Rinde der Bäume und einer nach dem anderen wird daran in die Luft gerissen.

Die Beschleunigung dehnt ihre Körper über das Maß des unschädlichen. Die festen Lederriemen schneiden in die Haut.

Stumpfe Fingernägel werden in verschwitzte Handflächen gepresst. Das funkeln der Klingen blendet die feuchten, gereizten Augen.

Flüchtig verfolgen ihre Blicke die Rücken der Pferde, die erleichtert von ihrem Gewicht, an Geschwindigkeit zulegen.

Das widerhallende Trampeln unzähliger, tonnenschwerer Füße treibt sie zur Flucht.

Doch sobald die ersten Zähne schnappen, sobald die ersten Mäuler sich öffnen, reißen sie ihre Blicke los.

Die Herzen blutjunger Krieger drohen in ihren Brustkörben zu bersten.

Die Übelkeit treibt ihnen Tränen in die Augen. Bei jedem Schwung des 3D-Maneuver-Gears kommt ihnen weitere Kotze hoch, die sie jedes mal schlucken.

Sie haben einen Auftrag. Einen Befehl.

Ein Ziel für das sie sterben werden.

Ihre Körper können nicht mehr zittern. Jeder Muskel tut ihnen weh und doch heben sie die Schwerter über die Köpfe, um einen Titanen nach dem anderen nieder zu strecken.

Und je mehr kochend heißes Titanenblut ihre Körper beschmiert, desto weiter weicht die Angst.

Die Übelkeit weicht.

Ein krankhaftes Fiebern, ein glasiger Tunnelblick. Mordlust.

Atem steigert sich. Sie atmen mehr Staub ein. Mehr Rauch und Dampf dringt in ihre Lungen. Ein heißes Pochen breitet sich in ihren Körpern aus.

Diese Erregung. Zu töten... Blut zu vergießen... Oh ja... das ist, wofür sie leben und sterben.

Das kochend heiße Blut hinterlässt tiefrote Verbrennungen. Die Splitter berstender Klingen schneiden in die Kleidung, bis in die Haut.

Wie viele Soldaten verlieren sich selbst und alles was ihnen lieb war in diesem Rausch? Kaum einer hält es ohne aus.

Ohne diesen Kick, ohne das Pulver gegen die Angst.

Oder?

Oder den Alkohol, ohne die Zigarette...

Manche halten es gar nicht mehr aus.

Viele brauchen das Blut an ihren Händen, müssen es spüren um zu wissen, dass sie leben; dass sie töten und nicht sterben.

Jede verschwommene Kontur, die an ihren Augen vorbei segelt könnte die letzte sein.

Einer wird von der heißen Hand eines Titanen umklammert. Er kann kaum mehr schreien, da bittere Galle in seinem Hals hoch kommt.

Zuletzt...

Er wird einer von vielen Namen sein. Einer von vielen Toten.

Töten oder getötet werden...

Diese widerlichen, dreckigen Scheiß-Viecher abschlachten, oder selbst, ein wertloses Bündel Knochen und Fleisch, von ihnen gefressen werden.

Es gibt keine Ehre, keinen Stolz, hier wo alles ein Ende nimmt.

Sie hatten eine Mission.

Einen Auftrag, einen Befehl.

Ein Ziel, für das sie bereit waren zu sterben.

Ziele ändern sich, sagt man.

Bald hallen die Schreie jedes einzelnen in seinen eigenen Ohren nach, weil er Angst hat, sich selbst sterben zu sehen, noch bevor er es begriffen hat.

So sieht er Mensch um Mensch, Freund wie Feind sterben, wenn er doch eben noch ihre Hand hätte halten können...

Das Pulver brennt auf der Zunge.

Das Schlucken tut weh. Die leeren Hände sinken lassen tut weh. Reiten tut weh. Auf dem Wagen sitzen, sich Seite an Seite mit Leichen nach hause karren lassen tut weh. Atmen tut weh.

Fuckin' Leben tut weh!

Und sie lachen.

Sie zeigen mit dem Finger, lachen oder schimpfen.

„_Flügel der Freiheit_", feixen sie, „_Sie karren unser teures Essen, unsere Steuern hinter die Mauern, lassen alles dort zurück und vergewaltigen unsere Liebsten, indem sie sie sterben lassen!_"

Welche Mutter kann man hassen, die die tränennasse Wange an die verwesende Hand ihres gefallenen Sohnes schmiegt, wenn sie diese Worte sagt?

Wenn sie irgendeinen namenlosen Soldaten anstarrt und ihm ins Gesicht schreit, was man ihr genommen hat...

Und in den Krankenhäusern stapeln sich die Verwundeten auf den Gängen.

Füße, die in Schweiß und Blut verfaulen.

Wunden, entzündet, von Eiter überfüllt.

Kleidungsstücke, die so fest gegen die Haut gescheuert wurden, dass sie eingewachsen sind.

Männer und Frauen, deren Blicke vergangen sind, obwohl sie noch leben.

Fuckin' Leben tut weh.

Es gibt keine Ehre, keinen Stolz, hier wo alles ein Ende nimmt. Mann wie Frau brüllt, schreit und weint... Sie erwachen schweißgebadet, aus Albträumen, von abgetrennten Körperteilen und Blut, die in atemlosen Schreien untergehen.

Und sie klammern sich, woran auch immer sie kommen. Sie wollen spüren, dass sie leben, wollen sehen, dass es sie noch gibt.

Sie klammern sich an die Uniformen der Krankenschwestern und Ärzte, halten sich mit allem was sie haben an ihnen fest, beißen sie, wenn es sein muss, nur damit die Menschen um sie herum nicht weggehen können.

Sie hassen.

Sie hassen einander, die Titanen und sich selbst.

Jene Schwerter sind stumpf.

Jene Rosen sind verwelkt.

Jene Fabelwesen ausgestorben.

Und die Flügel gestutzt und ausgerissen, zertrampelt in Dreck und Blut.

_Es gibt keine Ehre, keinen Stolz, hier wo alles ein Ende nimmt._


End file.
